


tundra love

by aroceu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Penguins, M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m afraid of getting him pregnant,” louis confesses to liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tundra love

“i’m afraid of getting him pregnant,” louis confesses to liam.  
  
liam whacks him on the head. “dumbass, that’s what penguins are supposed to do,” he squawks. “niall’s your mate, you’re niall’s mate, and now you’re going to go off and make cute little penguin babies with each other.”  
  
louis shifts his orange flipper in the snow. “but he’s a male,” he squawks, finally. “is it possible for male penguins to get pregnant?”  
  
“i was just joking! we’re not  _mammals_ , and only mammals get pregnant,” squawks liam, rolling his eyes. “or have you been talking to harry? is he scaring you with his seal stories again?”  
  
“no!” squawks louis, although that’s all in the defense - the truth is, yes, he’s been talking to harry, and harry’s always talking about all the female seals he’s been with - and one time he was horrified that he’d accidentally gotten one pregnant. after all that, louis had decided that he would never want to get another penguin pregnant.  
  
this was, of course, before he’d met niall. but even now, he doesn’t want to get niall hypothetically (according to liam, anyways) pregnant; harry had described it being a pretty painful process, with seals wailing all over the place.  
  
louis says good-bye to liam, who waddles back over to  _his_ mate, a penguin named zayn. most penguins don’t really interact with anyone other than their mates, but louis and liam have been best friends since they’d come out of their little egg shells, and it’s no wonder that they both have male mates. louis’s never asked liam about  _him_  having an egg with zayn, though.  
  
niall comes over with fish in his beak and feeds some to louis via his mouth. “hey babe,” he squawks, muffled through the fish.  
  
“hey,” louis squawks back, taking the offered fish and swallowing it all in one gulp. he nudges niall affectionately with his beak. “what took you so long?”  
  
“got distracted by all the fish, sorry,” squawks niall, although he doesn’t sound sorry. louis nudges niall’s stomach playfully with his head, too.  
  
“glad you saved some for me,” he squawks.  
  
“yeah,” squawks niall, happily. he scopes out the vast tundra ahead of them. “this is going to be a long journey, isn’t it?”  
  
“all penguins have to go through it, even though we don’t have an egg yet.”  
  
this is it: they’re broaching the topic that louis is afraid of, niall having an egg. louis still isn’t sure if it’s biologically possible - liam didn’t say.  
  
“don’t worry,” squawks niall, batting louis over the head with his beak - not unlike the way louis had done it to him before. “i’m sure we will. and even if we won’t, it’s all right with just you and me, right?”  
  
louis is sure he’s never seen a penguin as beautiful as niall before, never as happy, never as carefree, never as loving as niall is.  
  
“right,” he squawks, and their fins bump together and louis knows this is love


End file.
